Kōri Yuki
Kōri is a Numeros in the Arrancar Army (Edit this when you get an Espada) Appearence Kōri is a small boy who looks to be about 7 or 8. He has white hair and red eyes. He is the average height for an 8-year-old boy but is 7lbs under weight. He has unbelievably pale skin as if he had never been in the sun before, although his white hair counteracts this to make it look like there's a little color in his face. His real age is unknown. Personality Kōri is a quiet boy who isn't one for socializing. He is very curious and nosy, he enjoys getting in everyone's business. He acts how he looks, an immature child. He doesn't know how to take care of him self and does understand a lot of adult thing. He doesn't like when the ones he cares about are in danger and can't do anything to stop it because if this he wants to become stronger. He doesn't remember anything about himself and constantly tries to. History After just braking his mask the newly born arrancar work up in a haze confused about every thing he didn't understand where he was or what he was doing there. He had no memory of anything he wasn't even sure what his own name was. He just sat there in the sand shivering not because he was cold but because he was scared. He was along and frightened so he started to crawl trying to find something, he wasn't sure what but he had a feeling that if he stayed where he was he would die. He crawled for days by the time he reached Las Noches he was exhausted. He opened his mouth to yell for help but nothing came out. Now that he had reached Las Noches he had no idea how to get in, or why he wanted to. All he knew was that it wasn't safe to stay out here. He sats there waiting, his knees pulled to his chest as he rocked back and forth, since he had just became an arrancar he had nothing, no possessions not even clothes. He sat there his his legs pulled up to his bare chest hoping for someone kind to find him and let him in. Resurreccíon Invierno Nacido (Winter Born), is an ice and snow type Resurreccíon. When in release from it covers his right arm completely in ice which is 3'11", the same height as Kōri. His left arm is also covered in ice but stops a the shoulder and wrist. His eyes go from the color red to and icy blue. Abilities For: resurreccion Name: '''pared de hielo (Ice Wall) ''Type: defensive Cost: Doesn't limit his fighting but he can only keep it up for so long durning a fight Associated Stat(s): I need help with this part Range: mid Description: '''paredes de hielo is a wall formed out of ice, its height can very and it is semi-see through. ''For: resurreccion Name: ''encarcelamiento (Imprisonment) ''Type: ''offensive ''Cost: He can only use it once in a fight, it is not fool prof and will not alway work in a battle. Associated Stat(s): I need help with this part ''Range: ''short ''Description: ''encarcelamiento has the power the imprison an oponent durning a fight, this technquie is not fool prof and can only be used once in a fight. It encases an oponant in snow and ice. Category:Arrancar Category:Las Noches Category:Inactive